Speech recognition has simplified many tasks in the workplace by permitting hands-free communication with a computer as a convenient alternative to communication via conventional peripheral input/output devices. A user may enter data by voice using a speech recognizer and commands or instructions may be communicated to the user by a speech synthesizer. Speech recognition finds particular application in mobile computing devices in which interaction with the computer by conventional peripheral input/output devices is restricted.
For example, wireless wearable terminals can provide a user performing work-related tasks with desirable computing and data-processing functions while offering the user enhanced mobility within the workplace. One particular area in which users rely heavily on such wireless wearable terminals is inventory management. Inventory-driven industries rely on computerized inventory management systems for performing various diverse tasks, such as food and retail product distribution, manufacturing, and quality control. An overall integrated management system involves a combination of a central computer system for tracking and management, and the people who use and interface with the computer system in the form of order fillers and other users. In one scenario, the users handle the manual aspects of the integrated management system under the command and control of information transmitted from the central computer system to the wireless wearable terminal.
As the users process their orders and complete their assigned tasks, a bi-directional communication stream of information is exchanged over a wireless network between the users wearing wireless terminals and the central computer system that is directing multiple users and verifying completion of their tasks. Information received by each wearable terminal from the central computer system is translated into voice instructions or text commands for the corresponding user. Typically, the user wears a headset coupled with the wearable device. The headset includes a microphone for voice data entry and an ear speaker for audio output feedback. Responses from the user are input into the wireless wearable terminal by the headset microphone and communicated from the wearable terminal to the central computer system. Similarly, instructions from the central computer are delivered to the user via the headset speaker. Using such wearable terminals, users may perform assigned tasks virtually hands-free without equipment to juggle or paperwork to carry around. Because manual data entry is eliminated or reduced, users can perform their tasks more accurately and efficiently.
An illustrative example of a set of user tasks suitable for a wireless wearable terminal with voice capabilities may involve initially welcoming the user to the computerized inventory management system and defining a particular task or order, for example, filling a load for a particular truck scheduled to depart from a warehouse. The user may then answer with a particular area (e.g., freezer) that they will be working in for that order. The system then vocally directs the user to particular aisles and bins to pick particular quantities of various items. The user vocally confirms each location and the number of picked items. For instance, the user reads a label located at the particular location of a single stocked item, such as a slot or bin. The label has one or more numeric or alphanumeric “check digits” printed on it that are associated with the product and/or bin. The user then speaks or otherwise enters the check digits into the wearable terminal.
The check digits function, in part, to confirm that the user is located at the correct location for the items to be picked. That is, the wearable terminal or central system receives data consistent with the check digits spoken or entered by the user, and verifies that the spoken digits are correct for that order or pick task. An alert is provided to the user if the spoken or entered check digits do not match stored check data correlated to the bin/slot. In this manner, the chances of the user being at the wrong slot and/or picking an unspecified or undesired product are greatly reduced. After the location is confirmed and the pick made, and all related tasks are completed, the user may be directed to a loading dock or bay for a particular truck to receive the order. As may be appreciated, the specific operations of the wearable terminal and the specific communications exchanged between the wearable terminal and the central computer system are generally task specific.
Despite the efficiencies and accuracy afforded by wireless wearable terminals and the common use of check digits and labels, location problems in inventory retrieval and management still persist. For purposes of explanation, a “location” refers to a uniquely identified space in a workspace or warehouse, where generally a single item is stocked. A location is then identified primarily by an identifier, such as a “slot number”. Based on the size and layout of the warehouse location, identifiers like slot numbers may be duplicated numerous times throughout different areas of the workspace, such as different levels, sections, aisles, floors, etc. However, the combination of the area identifiers for the floor, aisle, section, level, etc., along with the location identifiers, or slot numbers, should be unique. The locations (e.g., slot-numbers) are typically defined within a warehouse before inventory is stocked therein. Such a set up is often time consuming and leads to inefficiencies. It requires detailed knowledge of the dimensions of inventory being added, the perceived regularity of selecting that inventory, and detailed knowledge of the layout, slots, and bins associated with the warehouse for the inventory management system. It also requires constant printing of check digit labels, travel to their location, verification that is it correct, and application of the labels, and then travel to a computer to update the location with the check digit for each check digit.
Varying inventory requirements and bin usage at the locations can also lead to inefficiencies. For example, inventory that is discontinued may lead to an empty location. Moreover, if a location is too large for the inventory, there is wasted space that could be used for smaller inventory. Meanwhile, new types of inventory may be received that are similar to other types of inventory, or that are often picked with other types of inventory. These new types of inventory may be placed in an inefficient location because of their receipt later in time than earlier inventory.
However, even when a warehouse facility has been arranged with suitable location information including slot numbers and associated check digits, problems still persist with respect to the user interaction with the check digit information. Specifically, check digit memorization by a user due to task repetition remains a problem. Furthermore, check digit duplication at adjacent or related locations can also be a problem due to the random location of slot numbers and their associated check digits within the warehouse.
For example, many users fill orders and perform other activities in the same areas and locations of the warehouse, day after day. Therefore, repetition of the tasks at the same locations allows them to eventually memorize the check digits for frequently-visited locations. Additionally, users may have financial incentives for completing their work more rapidly. These factors may lead the user to speak the check digits before they actually arrive at the location. This opens up the opportunity for items to be picked from the wrong location, if the user becomes distracted while traveling to where the item to be picked, actually is located. The primary solution for avoiding these issues is to change the check digits on a regular basis. However, as noted above, this involves considerable effort and expense.
Duplication is also an issue due to the randomness of assigning specific locations to their associated check digits. Currently, check digits are generated randomly without consideration to the physical layout of the locations in the workspace. For example, a slot with a location identifier or slot number “123” may be physically adjacent to locations with slot numbers “122” and “124”, as one would expect. However, the “123” location may just as well be physically adjacent to slots numbered “121”, “126”, “133”, or any other slot number. If, by chance, two adjacent slots are randomly assigned matching check digits (i.e., the same check digits), this significantly increases the chance of the incorrect item being picked. Another problem scenario exists when location identifiers or slot numbers are duplicated in other areas of the warehouse, such as multiple aisles or sections of the warehouse. For example, there may be an aisle/section “1” with slots that are numbered “100” to “199”, and near it there may be an aisle/section “2” with slots bearing the same slot numbers. If Slot 123 in Aisle 1 and Slot 123 in Aisle 2 have the same check digits, this increases the chances of an incorrect item being picked. As a result, it is highly desirable to prevent these sorts of duplications while generating and/or changing check digits for locations. The primary concern is to avoid matching check digits for such locations; similar-but-distinct check digits are generally not an issue.
Accordingly, there is still an unmet need to efficiently and cost-effectively categorize bins and locations within an inventory management system. There is further a need to provide users with a quick and efficient way to assign check digits that prevents wasted time and wasted bin locations. These issues and other needs in the prior art are met by the invention as described and claimed below.